Under My Skin
by Prihnex
Summary: SasuNaru, RikuSora. AU. Sora and Naruto are two boys that have horrible lives. They were both betrayed in the worst possible way. Thanks to this Naruto and Sora don’t trust people easliy. But since the two met their life seemed to go from Hell to Heaven.
1. I Trust

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sora Hikaru are two boys that __have horrible lives__. Naruto's only friend, Sasuke Uchiha, betrayed him when they were still kids. Sora's only friend, Riku Hearts, betrayed him when they were still kids. They__ were both betrayed__ in the worst possible way. Thanks to this Naruto and Sora don't trust people __easily__, like they did when they were young. But__ when they meet their life seemed to switch from horrible to great.__ Main Pairings: SasuNaru, RikuSora_

**TEWG: I'M SO MAD AT MYSELF FOR MAKING SORA AND NARUTO SUFFER THROUGH THIS!**

**Sora: Then don't! **

**801****: Nope ****sorry**** t****his has been on my brain for a very long time. It's ****practically**** begging to be posted up! **

**Naruto: Why are you making **_**us**_**suffer**

**TEWG: B****ECAUSE… NARUTO YOU ALREADY HAVE A HORRIBLE PAST****-**

**801: A****nd I couldn't have Riku suffer because Sora you're just too in****n****ocent to do what Riku did to you. **

**Sora: -gulp- … **

**TEWG**** & 801****: Well WE were ORIGINALLY**** gonna**** MAKE this INTO 2 CHAPTERS but WE decided TO**** make 1 chapter. **

**Riku and Sasuke: TEWG**** and 801**** does not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts… **

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_Emphasize_

_**Poem**_

WARNING: THIS IS A DARK FIC! I CRIED CAUSE IT'S SO SAD…SERIOUSLY! REMEMBER THIS IS YAOI! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, GET OUT! SO IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A **VERY** ANGST/ROMANCE, CROSSOVER WITH NARUTOXKINGDOM HEARTS, YOU GOT IT! THIS IS A DARK FIC! …I THINK

* * *

_**Trust is a hard emotion.**_

_**Once it's gone,**_

_**You choose to get it back.**_

_**Like health from a potion.**_

_**You aren't born with it,**_

_**You may never find it.**_

_**But you can love someone anyway you see fit.**_

_**This is how it goes.**_

_**You find someone,**_

_**Or they find you.**_

_**Doesn't matter which one you choose.**_

_**You talk together,**_

_**You tell the truth,**_

_**They tell you lies,**_

_**Saying you'll be friends forever.**_

_**They start to worry when they see your bruise.**_

_**It won't last long since it all dies.**_

_**Choose carefully, friend or foe?**_

_**This is how you find a foe.**_

_**They're all the same.**_

_**Devils dressed as humans,**_

_**Since they came.**_

_**They have fake smiles,**_

_**And a beautiful face.**_

_**They're eyes could go on for miles,**_

_**And a beautiful body, but that's not the case.**_

_**They want to get into your personal life,**_

_**They lie about their own; it's all part of the disguise.**_

_**The first time you hear something bad,**_

_**Ignore it.**_

_**Second time, get out.**_

_**Trust me, you'll thank me.**_

_**This is how you find a friend.**_

_**They're like you.**_

_**Not the same past.**_

_**But similar in a way.**_

_**You could meet any day.**_

_**Unlike your foe,**_

_**Their smile is real,**_

_**Their face hides pain.**_

_**Their eyes are unreadable,**_

_**Their body spells their name.**_

_**They say nice things and open your heart,**_

_**They tell their own stories so you don't fall apart.**_

_**They teach you trust,**_

_**Forget your foe if you must.**_

_**But without your foe,**_

_**You wouldn't have a friend and you'd be nuts.**_

* * *

This is not a fairy tale. This is reality. Which means this is all real. All the feelings you feel, they are real. All of them except for "love". People just don't go around meeting each other, unintentionally, then seeing them again and again until you fall in love. That's not how it works. That's what people call "fiction". There is no such thing as love. 

Naruto believed in it. After all who didn't? A knight in shinning armor riding on their noble steed to come to slay the dragon named Yourself and live happily ever after with them? He believed. But that was before he and it was crushed into a million pieces.

He had liked two boys. He didn't mind that he liked boys. He thought it was normal. I mean when he was younger, guys always stayed away from girls and always hung around each other. They also said girls had cooties and stayed away from them. He really didn't mind who loved him as long as he was loved.

The first boy he had liked…well let's just say Naruto hated him dearly right now. The second boy he had liked when he was 13. The boys name was Seifer. He was blond with blue eyes. He always wore shirts that showed his stomach and long baggy pants with a black beanie on top of his head.

When Seifer found out he was in love with him…well it was just too painful to remember.

So here was 15 year old Naruto now. Broken, battered, and beaten in the school bathroom. He had a vertical scratch on his right cheek, a bruise on the bottom of his left eye, another bruise on the top of his right eye, and countless bruises, scars, cuts, and scratches on his body. He had a kunai in his right hand and a self-inflicted cut on his left arm.

He always wore a black sleeved shirt to cover up all of the self-abuse he causes to himself. He always also wore black pants with an orange and black sweater. He had also pierced himself. Since he hardly had any money to let a professional do it. Besides the guy could hate him enough to pierce him so many times that he'd die of blood loss. He had pierced his right ear three times and his left twice. He also pierced his tongue and the left side of his bottom lip. He had on black eye liner and his eyes were so broken. They were begging to be fixed.

He wore the long sleeved shirts because he didn't want people to see all the pain he causes himself. He didn't people to think how much of freak he really is. Or else that'll cause them to hurt him more and if they saw that'll cause them satisfaction and that'll provoke them to hurt him more.

So what if he was slowly killing himself? No one cared, so why should he?

Right when he was about to walk over to a paper towel he heard the restroom door open. Scared, he ran to a stall in the middle, and closed it quietly. He quickly put the kunai in his black messenger bag with an orange strap and he stood on the seat and pressed his hands on stall so he could peek at the intruder.

He heard laughing and somebody whimpering. His eyes widened when he saw Seifer, Vivi, and Raijin, Naruto could tell Fuujin was standing guard outside the boys restroom. They always picked on him and made his life a living hell. That's when he saw a spiky brown haired kid, eyes shut, in the hands of Raijin. Naruto did not know this boy.

"P-please! D-don't!" The unknown boy whimpered. Seifer laughed and grabbed a fistful of his brown spiky locks. "Now, now Sora," Seifer cooed to _Sora_, "don't worry. I'll take good care of you." Raijin then carried "Sora" over to a stall. The one next to where Naruto was in.

The next five minutes were filled with laughing, crying, pleading, gurgling, and toilets flushing.

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He looked like a freshman. Finally Seifer's gang left and as soon as the door shut Naruto heard "Sora" vomiting. Sighing Naruto got down from the toilet and unlocked the door. He was intending to go to the stall next to him to make sure the kid was OK.

Naruto carefully opened the closed stall where the spiky brown haired kid was at. He was still puking his brains out and his brown locks kept getting in the way. Naruto stepped forward to help him…

He put his hand through his hair to keep it from getting in his face. He felt him stiffen so he said in a soothing voice. "It's alright…they're gone now. I'm not going to hurt you." He must have believed him because he relaxed slightly. "My name's Naruto." Naruto introduced himself.

That's the problem with him. He was too trusty. Even after all the pain, he still believed there was good in everyone.

"S-Sora." Came the weak voice before he started vomiting again. Naruto frowned and put his hand on his back gently. He felt him flinch and stiffen. "Hey I told you I'm not going to hurt you." He then proceeded to rub his back soothingly. He puked one more time before he stopped. Sora turned around and he gasped.

Naruto glared at him. "Alright I know I'm the fucking outcast of the goddamn school but you could at least say 'thank you"."

Sora looked confused, "You're the outcast of the school?" His voice sounded disbelievingly.

Naruto glared harder, "Fine, fuck you, if you're not going to appreciate the shit I did for you, then go to fucking hell!" With that Naruto turned his back at the rude brunette to go wipe up his cuts and then leave to PE.

* * *

Sora whimpered as his body hit the ground. Seifer's gang was bullying him again. Though Sora knew he couldn't be safe anywhere, his mind, home, or school, he at least didn't want to run into them today. 

Seifer laughed with Vivi, Raijin, and Fuujin. After they had their little laugh, Raijin and Vivi picked him up by his arms. They then started taking him to where the boys restroom was. Sora panicked. He knew what this meant. Swirly. Seifer must have seen his frightened look because he laughed and opened the door, Fuujin stayed back to guard.

"P-please! D-don't!" He begged pathetically. Seifer laughed at the submission and grabbed a fist full of his hair. Sora whimpered quietly. It hurt! "Now, now Sora," Seifer cooed, "don't worry. I'll take good care of you." With that Seifer took him to a random stall and dunked his head in the toilet and flushed.

Seifer took back his head and Sora cried, shutting his eyes, "P-please…Stop…I…Give…" He begged. Seifer laughed and kept dunking and flushing his head. Occasionally stopping to give him air. After what seemed like forever to Sora, Seifer stopped flushing and turned him around, grabbing him by the collar, he punched him roughly in the gut. Sora coughed and felt his stomach lurch. Seifer and his gang laughed again and went out the door.

Feeling saliva gathering in his mouth Sora went on his knees and leaned over the toilet to empty his stomach of its contents. Or what was left in there.

Suddenly he felt everything he had eaten in the past few days come from his stomach to his esophagus to his mouth where it was thrown out. After thirty seconds of puking he panted for the loss of breath before he felt more saliva gather into his mouth and he puked again.

In the middle of emptying his stomach he felt a hand being put on his head. Sora stiffened. Seifer didn't come back to torture him again, did he?!

"It's alright…" Sora flinched, he didn't know this voice, but at least it wasn't Seifer. "They're gone now. I'm not going to hurt you." Sora believed the unknown boy so he relaxed, slightly. "My name's Naruto."

"S-Sora." Sora said weakly before vomiting again.

Once he began vomiting again he felt "Naruto" put his hand on his back. Sora flinched again then stiffened, thinking that Naruto would hurt him.

"Hey I told you I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto then started to rub his back until he stopped puking. Spitting out the fowl taste of his puke Sora turned around and gasped.

Naruto was hot! He had tan skin, blond spiky hair and blue eyes, that looked so sad… Sora felt a bit saddened. Those eyes…he didn't like them. What Sora liked more about Naruto was those piercings… he wanted one. He always wanted one but he was afraid to pierce himself, he didn't have any money, and he was afraid of what his father might say.

Naruto must have been thinking he was thinking something bad about him since he glared at him. "Alright I know I'm the fucking outcast of the goddamn school but you could at least say 'thank you"."

Sora was confused, "You're the outcast of the school?" He thought he was the only outcast.

Naruto glared harder, "Fine, fuck you, if you're not going to appreciate the shit I did for you, then go to fucking hell!" With that Naruto turned his back at him and started to leave.

* * *

Sora could only stare at the retreating blonds back. Finally waking up from his "dream" he hurriedly whipped his mouth and ran over to fuming blond. "Wait a second!" Sora almost bit his tongue. He was about to say "chotto matte!". Naruto didn't know Japanese! If he would have said "chotto matte" Naruto would think he was a freak! Sora grabbed Naruto's left arm. Sora gasped when he felt a scar with something wet. Eyes wide, Sora removed his hand from Naruto's arm. 

"Now what?" Naruto asked softly. Sora took his eyes off Naruto's self-inflicted cuts and stared into those sad eyes. "What?" He whispered, almost afraid to ask. "What are you going to do know, kid? Are you going to rat me out, beat me, or what?" He hissed.

Sora gulped and looked away. Those sad eyes…they reminded him of his own. So sad and broken, and having Naruto getting mad at him wasn't helping. Naruto was scary! Sora managed to get out, "N-no. I wouldn't rat you out. You helped me out. Besides there _is_ no one to tell."

Naruto only raised an eyebrow at him. They stared at each other for at least five seconds until Naruto's words processed into his mind. Gasping in realization, Sora glared at Naruto, "Hey! I'm not a kid!" He really did hate it when people called him a kid. He couldn't help it! It was annoying! Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever. So who are you visiting, middle-schooler?"

Naruto only said that so he'd know whose friend or family member was this kid visiting so he'd make sure to stay out of his way. He wasn't that much of an idiot.

Sora gasped and then gapped at him. "I'm fifteen," Sora made expressions with his hands, "I'm not visiting _anyone_! And I go to _this_ school, for your infor-!" Sora was interrupted by Naruto's hand on his mouth. "Alright, alright stop freaking out." Naruto chuckled, amused by Sora, "I believe you."

Naruto stopped mid way in his chuckle. Sora was… different. Like he could trust him. He couldn't remember the last time he chuckled. He was going to have fun being with Sora… If Sora wanted to be his friend, which he highly doubted.

Sora pouted and crossed his arms, "Humph, you better." Naruto's eyes softened. He was such a kid. The next words came out of his mouth before he could think, "I like you Sora, you're fun." Sora smiled, but then his smile faltered slightly this reminded him of _him_. Still… It was pretty good to be a little happy again and trust a little.

Naruto walked over to the bathroom mirror and dug around his messenger bag. "What are you doing?" Asked a curious Sora. "Hiding my pain," Responded Naruto. Sora look at him questionably but then everything became clear when he saw Naruto take out some powder from his bag. "Make-up?" Sora asked not believing what he saw.

Naruto blushed, "Sh-shut up." He applied the powder, which was the same color as his face, to hide the bruises. By the time he finished he looked good as new. Excluding his eyes…

"Well I have to go now." Naruto turned and grabbed a brown paper towel. Wetting it slightly, Naruto applied it on his bleeding arm. After a few seconds, he crumpled it up and got another dry one and wiped away the water and access blood.

Turning away and heading for the door Naruto lifted his left hand and said "Goodbye Sora." Somehow Sora didn't like how that "goodbye" sounded. Then it dawned on him. Naruto was the first person to not judge, beat, tease, or betray him since he was 7½.

Without thinking Sora cried out, "Will I ever… see you again?"

Naruto paused, this kid still wanted to talk _and_ see him again? Naruto felt something only felt when he ate and saw ramen. He felt warm, and fuzzy plus something he hadn't felt since he was 6. He felt needed.

Turning, Naruto smiled slightly, inwardly, at the desperate brunette with pleading blue eyes. "What do you have next?" Sora's eyes lightened up, "I have PE next, you?" He asked shyly. Naruto smirked. "PE, what teacher?" Simple.

"Cid Highwind."

"Gai Maito."

"Oh."

Sora's face fell. He really wanted Naruto to be in his class.

"C'mon let's go." Naruto pushed through the restroom door and Sora was quick to follow. They were both shocked to see an empty hallway.

_'Wow I didn't even hear the bell,'_ Sora thought. "I hope my teacher doesn't give me extra laps to run…" They both muttered simultaneously. The looked at each other and laughed a bit awkwardly.

Blushing, Naruto lead the way, Sora running after him.

* * *

When the two outcasts reached the gym stairs, they were both flushed, panting, and ruffled clothes and hair. When they entered the four classes and gym teachers stared at them. 

"What?" Sora snapped.

Naruto stared at him. What happened to the shy, weak, little boy?

The class started laughing and pointing at them, not at all affected by Sora. Then they started saying things like "gay outcasts", "Fag boys", and "fuckers". Sora and Naruto looked at each other and took in the flushed faces, messy clothes, and messy hair.

Blushing, the two turned away from each other in both embarrassment and anger. They thought they were gay for each other!

* * *

Riku and Sasuke looked up from talking to each other when they heard the gym doors open, and instantly glared. 

Who the hell was that guy next to their property?! Then the class burst into laughter but at the same time in disgust. "Look at those gay outcasts!" A girl on their left yelled out. "Stupid fag boys!" "Ass fuckers!" Sasuke and Riku's glare intensified when Naruto and Sora looked at each other, blushed from embarrassment from getting caught at their little "romance" (Or so they thought…), and then looked away.

Whoever were near what was theirs they will make their life a living hell!

A pair of hands made everyone shut up and look at the owner at said hands. "Yosh! Everyone stop exploding so much non-youth!" Everyone sweat-dropped. It was Gai Maito, he was a weird gym teacher. He wore green spandex for crying out loud! This dude was definitely on crack. "Shut your damn traps." The other gym teacher, Cid Highwind, agreed. "You two," Sora and Naruto pointed at themselves and blinked. Silently saying "me?", Cid nodded and continued, "Gay boys," the class snickered while Sasuke and Riku glared but was interrupted by two very annoyed and mad voice of Naruto and Sora. "We're not gay for each other!" Cid rolled his eyes. Yeah right, and he was the queen of dancing fairy princess's.

"Go to the locker rooms and change. If you're not out in 5 minutes and if I find you making out with your 'friend', I'll keep you in after school and make you do extra laps." Cid threatened Sora. "You too!" Gai announced, pointing at Naruto. "Okay…" Naruto and Sora agreed slowly.

When they didn't move Cid snapped, "What? Get your damn asses in that damn locker room! I just made your 'secret' relationship more dramatic! Thank me!" Sora and Naruto glared at him but walked to the locker room.

From a distance Seifer smirked evilly along with Sakon, Ukon, Kabuto, and Rai. Perfect. Now they have more reasons to beat the hell out of them more so then before.

Sora and Naruto walked through the locker doors side-by-side; completely unaware of the 'punishment' they were going to get after school.

"I don't believe this!" Naruto yelled. Sora looked at him. "They think we're gay for each other!" Sora nodded, "Yeah and aren't teachers supposed to care for their students? I mean you have a cut and two bruises on your face!" Naruto sighed and calmed himself down. Getting angry won't get him anymore. "It's always been like that. They should care for you." Sora shook his head. "I'm used to it." Naruto glanced at him and asked, "What's you locker number?"

"1102." Sora asked, "You?"

"710."

"Damn" Sora cursed under his breath but Naruto heard him. "Aww… can't stand being away from me can you?" Naruto half-mocked.

Sora half-heartedly glared at him. "Yeah right."

The two smiled and laughed slightly.

It felt weird having a friend…but at the same time… they had someone to actually… trust.

* * *

**TEWG: DONE! **

**801: Whoot! **

**TEWG: WE FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF UMS! HOLD ME! **

**801: -Hugs TEWG- **

**801: PSST! Peoples! 0.0 The poem on top is mine! I made it! You are allowed to steal it but try not to get famous with it! Or you'll get sued! ****Oh! And please rate them 1-5 stars, please? **

**TEWG: CONCIETED. YOU'RE POEMS AREN'T **_**THAT**_** GREAT… -roles eyes- **

**801: We'll leave that to the reviewers! Please tell me if it's good! –Gets on knees- I wrote it on 12-2-07. **

**T****EWG:**** AND**** STARTED ****9-1-07**** AND**** FINISHED ****9-25-07, ****THE STORY. **

**801: It's not my fault. I have school, homework, and chores. **

**TEWG: YOU DON'T EVEN **_**DO**_** HOMEWORK. **

**801: Oh yeah and now I'm the enemy?! **

**TEWG: YES! **

**801: Take that back! **

**TEWG and 801: -Fights- **

**801: Wait a minute! –****looks**** at the line on top of her- Why does your name have to be on top?! **

**TEWG: CAUSE I'M COOL THAT WAY! **

**801: Grr –fights- **

**Sasuke: Please R&R for this story to continue and so they could stop killing each other or else I won't be able to make Naru-chan mine and take his virginity. **

**Naruto****: -blush****- **

**Riku: I **_**know**_** all you fans want RikuSora ****smex**

**Sora: -blush- **

**Sasuke and Riku: -stares at each other then pounces on their uke's- **

**Naruto and Sora: Gah! Stop! **

**TEWG and 801: -stops fighting and stares at the scene in front of them and drools- YAOI! **


	2. II My Friend

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sora Hikaru are two boys that have horrible lives. Naruto's only friend, Sasuke Uchiha, betrayed him when they were still kids. Sora's only friend, Riku Hearts, betrayed him when they were still kids. They were both betrayed in the worst possible way. Thanks to this Naruto and Sora don't trust people easily, like they did when they were young. But when they meet their life seemed to switch from horrible to great. Main Pairings: SasuNaru, RikuSora. _

**TEWG: WHOOT! XD! WE'RE BACK! ****SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! **

**Riku: What's this going around I did something bad to Sora? –****glares****-**

**TEWG: -ignores Riku and poses- **

**Sasuke: What **_**did**_** I do to my **_**Naru-chan**_**? –****glares****-**

**Naruto: -blush- **

**801: -sweat drops at TEWG's actions- Sadly you will have to continue reading to find out! **

**Sora: We have such a sad life with Naruto thanks to Riku and Sasuke. **

**Riku and Sasuke: -stare at each other then ponder- **

**801: Also the poem "Trust" is **_**very**_** important to the story. It is just the cover **_**but**_** this cover describes the story… -evil laugh- **

**TEWG: QUIT CONFUSING THEM! –HIT****'S 801****- **

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Poem**_

WARNING: THIS IS A DARK FIC! I CRIED CAUSE IT'S SO SAD…SERIOUSLY! REMEMBER THIS IS YAOI! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, GET OUT! SO IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A **VERY** ANGST/ROMANCE, CROSSOVER WITH NARUTOXKINGDOM HEARTS, YAOI YOU GOT IT! THIS IS A DARK FIC! THERE IS ALSO SLIGHT KAIRI AND SAKURA BASHING!

* * *

_**Friends.**_

_**Friends come and go.**_

_**They're just not there for show.**_

_**They're special.**_

_**It's official.**_

_**If you cannot find anyone,**_

_**Search another part.**_

_**After that find them and,**_

_**You'll never depart.**_

**_You'll be through ups and downs_**

**_Through smiles and frowns._**

**_Search anywhere._**

**_Everywhere!_**

**_Search here and there!_**

**_It'll be worth it!_**

**_So don't flip._**

**_If you can't trust anyone else._**

**_Try to find someone for yourself._**

**_Take pictures,_**

**_As to not forget._**

**_Never forget the friends you've met._**

_

* * *

_Sora sighed as he ran his five laps the class was supposed to run. He gasped slightly when he felt someone try to trip him. He cursed the guy inwardly and glared at his back. _'Stupid guy trying to be cool.'_ Sora thought. 

On his forth lap Sora was pissed. _'Alright I've been attempted to be tripped four times, threatened three times, and I can't find Naruto anywhere!'_ Sora screamed in his mind.

On the other hand Naruto was having a similar problem. His class had to beat another class in a race and if he didn't win this round he would get beaten by his "teammates". Naruto was a fast runner and he could win a fair race…but…IT WAS PRETTY GODDAMN HARD WHEN HE WAS BEING TRIPPED EVERY GODDAMN TEN SECONDS!

The two boys' eyes twitched uncontrollably and thought, _'I _hate_ PE!'_

* * *

Sora lied on the grass. _'So much running…!'_ Sora's leg began twitching. The brunette boy lifted his head to stare at his leg before his head met the ground, softly once again. He couldn't even feel his legs! 

"Tough time?" A voice asked him.

Sora immediately rolled over and raised his arms to shield his face, thinking it was someone who wanted to hurt him.

"Whoa calm down." The voice told him. "I can't believe you don't recognize your new friend's voice." Sora's arms fell to his sides; his head snapped up and gapped.

_'New friend?'_ He thought slowly, _'New friend. New friend?! New friend!?! New friend?!?!?!? New FRIEND!? NEW FRIEND!!!'_

Sora smiled, once he took in the face and features. It was his… friend.

Naruto felt a bit strange when he had said "new friend" but then again when Sora had given him the warm smile he felt a little good he had said that.

"How you doing shrimp?" Naruto teased as Sora's face grew red from embarrassment and anger. "I'm not short!" He defended himself and his pride. He wasn't short he just had little bones and was a late bloomer… Naruto was at least 5'3 while he was 5'2. That meant Naruto was short too, right!?

"What about you, huh?" Sora countered, "You're almost the same size as me!" "The keyword here is 'almost' my dear Sora." Naruto said in a pirate accent. "I'm an inch or two taller then you." Sora's face scrunched up, "What's with the accent?" Naruto shrugged.

Sora stared at him for a few more seconds before laughing at him. Naruto frowned. What the hell was so funny?!

Almost like reading his mind Sora told him through laughs, "Y-you look so funny in white!" Naruto looked down at his PE shorts and shirt. The shirt was white with the school logo in light blue and the shorts were light sky blue.

Naruto blushed and sputtered a come-back, "Y-you're wearing the s-same thing!" Sora nodded and grinned, "Yeah but I look good in it!" Naruto looked at him. He did look good in them... Hot even! Naruto quickly shook off those thoughts. He couldn't think that! He just made a new friend! What if Sora was homophobic?!

Sora took the silence as a good thing. "See? Told ya." Naruto scoffed and muttered something under his breath. Sora frowned, "What?" He asked. Naruto muttered again and said it a bit higher but Sora still couldn't hear him. Getting a bit annoyed at Naruto's quietness Sora commanded, "Speak up." Naruto, who gained a bit more courage, smirked and spoke, "Yeah but I'd love to see you without them."

Sora blushed and sputtered. Naruto kicked and screamed at himself and a light bulb went off in his head. He was good at acting so… he started laughing. Sora blushed again but this time out of embarrassment. Naruto was laughing at him because he thought he was serious! He blushed so much he was cherry red. Naruto kept on laughing so Sora did what he saw all other football players do, he tackled him.

Naruto let out a small squeak as they hurled to the ground. After they tumbled and rolled for some time they both stopped, looked at each other, and laughed, _'I love having a friend like you… Even if you are faking it'_ They thought.

* * *

Sasuke and Riku watched as the two spiky haired boys rolled on the ground. They both scowled, _'Disgusting'_ they thought. 

"Sasuke!"

"Riku!"

Two disgusting voices yelled out to them. They were so disgusting it made them cringe. It was their annoying girlfriends. The two boys wondered why they even got with Sakura and Kairi before they could even ponder it they clung onto their arms.

"Ooh Sasuke you won't believe what I…"

"Riku-kun I saw the most beautiful shoes…"

They both tuned them out after that. They felt their arms being pulled and prepared themselves for a painful shopping trip after school that would make their wallets hurt.

* * *

Sora waved at Naruto. It was after school, and he had promised to meet him at the entrance. Sora smiled slightly. They had at least three classes together and they didn't even know it! Outcasts were invisible… even to their own kind… 

"How are you doing?" Naruto asked him, stopping in front of him. "I dunno… good? I guess…" Sora said dumbly. His mood always darkened after school. After a few seconds of silence, Sora grinned a fake grin and laughed though it sounded forced. Naruto joined in on the awkward laugh.

"Heheh… I mean I'm fine." Sora grinned again, this time forcing it to be more real. "Good." Naruto said. He bought it. "Where do you live Sora?" He asked. Sora froze. He wouldn't call that place a home.

"Umm… 1915 Kingdom Lane." He murmured. "Really?!" Naruto said a bit too enthusiastically. Naruto quickly shut his mouth. He couldn't get too excited. It would only bring pain. "Mm-hmm." Sora confirmed. "Great!" Sora stared at him and blinked. "What's great?" Sora questioned. "I live at 2035 Hokage Avenue." Sora gasped, "That's like four or more blocks away." "Cool, huh?" Naruto said and Sora nodded.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A cool, deep voice came. The duo gasped. They knew who that voice belonged to. They would know that voice anywhere! "I saw what you fags did, disgusting!" Seifer's face scrunched up.

Naruto and Sora suddenly felt trapped. Looking around they found that they really were trapped. It was 5 to 2.

"So boys what do you think we teach these fags a lesson?" The boys next to Seifer nodded. Naruto and Sora gulped and braced themselves.

* * *

**801: Finished! ****Also the reason this was so short was because we felt it was the right time to stop and the last, as we said before, chapter was two in one. **

**TWEG: 801 DID THE POEM ON 12-13-07 **

**801: And started this chapter on 9-26-07 and ended it on 10-05-07 **

**TEWG: WHOOT!**

**801: Oh! ****And my poem.**** Please rate my poems between 0-5 stars I want to know how good they are! **

**Uke's & Seme's: REVIEW PLEASE?!**


	3. III Mess

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sora Hikaru are two boys that have horrible lives. Naruto's only friend, Sasuke Uchiha, betrayed him when they were still kids. Sora's only friend, Riku Hearts, betrayed him when they were still kids. They were both betrayed in the worst possible way. Thanks to this Naruto and Sora don't trust people easily, like they did when they were young. But when they meet their life seemed to switch from horrible to great. Main Pairings: SasuNaru, RikuSora. _

**801: TEWG-y I've been thinking… **

**TEWG: YES?? **

**801: How old is everyone? **

**TEWG: LOOK DOWN… **

**801: We're sorry this took so long to post up, but we were too into "Story of My Life"! But finally I got up the courage to write this chapter! Thank you: ****Nierx, justanotherperson, and ALpein ****for reviewing! Yay's for you! Also thank you ****Nierx**** for rating the poem! :D **

**TEWG: XP NO WE WERE NOT DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. WE JUST WANTED TO GO WITH "SoML" FOR A WHILE. WE KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE'RE GOING WITH BOTH OF THEM. 04-26-08 23:21 (11:21 PM) **

**801: Who saw "Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion" on Saturday? Who already is in love with Suzaku(brown haired dude)? I am! :D I love him so and I want him to know! I literally cried when he "died". Even if he was only on for like five minutes… **

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_Note _

**Date **

**_Poem_**

WARNING: THIS IS A DARK FIC! I CRIED 'CAUSE IT'S SO SAD SERIOUSLY! REMEMBER THIS IS YAOI! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, GET OUT! SO IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A **VERY **ANGST/ROMANCE, CROSSOVER WITH NARUTOXKINGDOM HEARTS YAOI, YOU GOT IT!

PEER ABUSE!

* * *

Characters:

Name/Age/Birthday:

Naruto Uzumaki/15/10-10-1992  
Sasuke Uchiha/16/07-23-1992  
Sora Hikaru/15/08-06-1993  
Riku Hearts/16/02-12-1992

_**

* * *

Mess with my heart.**_

_**Make it bleed.**_

_**Hit it. Make it hurt.**_

_**Would you kill me if I plead?**_

_**To mess with someone's emotions,**_

_**Should be a crime.**_

_**Never do that,**_

_**Because those feeling are mine.**_

_**You'll die suffering.**_

_**Is it time you redeem?**_

_**Illusions so real, it hurts.**_

_**So alone**_

_**when the fire burns.**_

_**Everyone has a life.**_

_**One that got cut with a knife.  
**_

**_

* * *

_August 12, 2008: Tuesday**

Sora groaned as he struggled to get up. Seifer had beaten him and Naruto good. He thought someone would come and save them but that was just wishful thinking. Who would save a couple of outcasts who deserved to die and had no place in this world?

As soon as he was on his feet he felt like his legs would give out but then quickly regained his balance. "Naru… to?" He called out. It was still early. He had no idea what time it was but the sun was still up and it shown no signs of it soon becoming sunset.

"Naruto?" He called again when the blonde didn't respond. He grew worried for the blonde. What is Seifer and his "friends" killed him? He saw the other boy a bit in front of him and in a fetal position. Was this the first time he was beaten by Seifer? What if, before he met him, he got along in life just being ignored? Sora felt his heart sink. This was his all fault. His fault that his new friend got hurt.

"Mmh…" Sora limped slightly over to Naruto. He was moaning slightly and was trying to get up. Sora gasped when he felt a sharp p ain on his side where someone kicked him. "You okay?" He asked hesitantly. He put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder after crouching down.

"My Pride's hurt… along with every inch on my body." Naruto said with a wince.

Sora started to tear up slightly. He held them back. Boys didn't cry. This was his fault. He feared this. "Oh my God, Naruto," His voice cracked up slightly, "If this is the first time you got beaten by Seifer, I'm so sorry! You don't have to be my friend anymore if you're afraid!" 'Damn you Seifer!' Sora cursed him, closing his eyes to hold back his forming tears, 'I just got a friend too!'

Sora was brought out of his saddening thoughts when he heard Naruto chuckle. He opened his eyes to stare into Naruto's.

"That's funny," He chuckled, "I was about to tell you the same thing." Sora stared at him with shock before he felt tears seep out freely out of his eyes down his cheeks, knees, and on the floor. He dropped to his knees and gave Naruto a hug.

He let go immediately when he felt Naruto stiffen under him. "Sorry." Sora apologized. Naruto smiled, "It's alright." Sora stared at his eyes once more. His eyes… they were so… creepy… so cool looking… so… hurt.

"Wipe those tears, Sora." Naruto brought his hand to his and wiped away the tears, "They don't look good on you." Sora smiled and wiped them away.

"Where are you going now, Sora?" Naruto asked him. "Home? Part-time job?"

Sora thought about it. He never thought of that house as a "home". Though he didn't know what to call and just said, "Home."

'Lucky you.' Naruto thought. "So is this goodbye for today?" Naruto asked. Sora nodded. "Until tomorrow, right?" Sora asked him. Naruto smiled slightly, something he only did with Sora now, "Yeah."

Waving farewell, the two abused boys left for "home". If that's what you'd call it.

* * *

Seifer was bored. He had just beaten up those "fags" and now he was bored as hell. Him, Sakon, Ukon, Kabuto, and Raijin were walking away from the scene before any cops were to pass by and go to the mall. They were just gonna chill there and do nothing. Like he said, he was bored.

"Did you see the way I kicked that brunette Gaylord?" Ukon asked excitedly. "Mm-hmm" Ukon's twin brother Sakon hummed. "Hey Seifer," Kabuto smirked. Seifer stopped from leading the group and looked over at him. "Look, it's you're 'Pet'." Kabuto pointed to the right. Seifer followed his finger and smirked. Suddenly he wasn't so bored.

There was his 'Pet'. He had 'claimed' him when he was in the 5th grade and his Pet in 4th.

Seifer not only claimed him because he had to keep an eye out for the troublemaker, him already being the "Peace-Keeper", oh no. He had claimed him because he actually stood up to him.

Imagine Seifer's face when the boy had disobeyed him. He was younger but the "Pet" had spirit, was impulsive, and determined. What made Seifer very embarrassed was that not only had the younger boy stood up to him, disobeyed him, and hurt his Pride in front of the whole school, but he had punched him! No one hurt Seifer. From that day Seifer had disliked him and vowed to make his life a living Hell. No one rebelled against him.

Seifer stared at his dirty blonde, brown eyed, camouflaged boy standing near a bus stop. Yes, his "Pet" was Hayner Reimei.

Seifer smirked and waved his "friends" farewell. The blonde boy walked closer behind the other unsuspecting boy. Suddenly he wasn't so bored.

**

* * *

801: Hmm… TEWG should we leave them here or continue? **

**TEWG: TOO SHORT… **

**801: Alright. Time to bring out Emo Book III! **

**

* * *

August 13, 2008: Wednesday**

Sora staggered to school. The beating from yesterday settled in and now he was sore. His body felt so stiff. Though, unsurprisingly, he didn't hurt as much. His body was used to the pain he guessed.

His right cheek was swelling up in a bruise and he winced every time he touched it. On his left eyebrow he had a small bruise and his body had many others but his clothes covered them. He was wearing a tight black sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. He also wore accessories consisting of: two belts crossing each other, wristbands, and a black chocker.

The only pain he felt now was to his heart. A pain to the heart does hurt more than a pain to the body.

Sora didn't get it. How could people not get that? It was obvious, wasn't it? A cut to the body could heal like nothing. It opens, bleeds, dries, flakes and heals. A cut to the heart is different, though. It opens and bleeds, sometimes it heals. But it never dries or flakes. The scar stays there forever. Forever reminding you of your pain. If it never dries, it never flakes; if no one helps you, you won't begin to heal.

Sora was too deep in his thoughts to notice someone in front of him. When Sora felt himself bump into it, he felt stupid. More stupid than that time when he bumped into a parked car(1). Looking up quickly, to say many apologies and hopefully get away without a beating, he gasped. He couldn't believe who he saw!

A boy in a black wifebeater(2), black tight jeans and black shoes looked down on him. The boy had silver perfect hair that reached further down to his shoulder blades and had aquamarine eyes. He was also wearing a thin layer of black eyeliner, making them look bigger and more beautiful. It was his number one worst nightmare: Riku Hearts.

The boy smirked and Sora felt a wave of fear engulf him. He felt paralyzed and numb. He couldn't feel his body, he couldn't feel his heart beating, he wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

Everything went so fast for him at that point.

He remembered Riku insulting him. He remembered him insulting him back. He remembered a pain on his stomach where one of Riku's friends had punched him. He remembered Riku spitting on his face. He remembered his father. He remembered himself crying and pleading. He remembered Riku and two of his friends gang up on him. He remembered getting pushed around. He remembered them leaving. He remembered puking. He remembered blacking out. He remembered darkness.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked around. He was looking for Sora. He was standing outside of his high school searching for a glimpse of his friend. He had ignored whoever glared, pointed, or talked about him behind his back. Though there were those who didn't even see or care about him. He liked those people better.

He had been waiting for what? Fifteen minutes? ... No sign of Sora yet…

Finally after the bell rang, signaling the start of school, he sighed and searched one more time. What if Sora was just a figment of his own imagination? Naruto chuckled bitterly at the thought. He was so alone he had to make up a friend? 'I'm so pathetic,' He hung his head and walked through he school doors. Everyone was already in their classes. 'I was so sure he was real…'

_**

* * *

**(1): Really, who doesn't feel stupid and embarrassed?  
(2): How ironic _

**801: Whheee!! 04-29-08 9:09 PM (21:09) There was another scene I wanted to add in here but I didn't have time to type it. I wanted to post this up by the 30th so yeah :p **

**TEWG: TELL US HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT SEIHAY? (SEIFER/HAYNER) YES OR NO FOR THE NEXT CHAP? PLEASE GO VOTE IT ON OUR PROFILE, LISENCED AUTHORS, AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE THIS STORY BUT DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, YOU CAN VOTE RIGHT HERE ON A REVIEW! **

**801: I just reread this chapter… I don't think it'll be as good… I'm also shocked with myself with my poem "Mess". Although I did the best I could to make that poem especially for this chapter (this one's special) I don't think it's very good since I spent only like five minutes on it… please rate this one 1-5 stars? 1 being lowest? Thank you! **


	4. IV Repair

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sora Hikaru are two boys that have horrible lives. Naruto's only friend, Sasuke Uchiha, betrayed him when they were still kids. Sora's only friend, Riku Hearts, betrayed him when they were still kids. They were both betrayed in the worst possible way. Thanks to this Naruto and Sora don't trust people easily, like they did when they were young. But when they meet their life seemed to switch from horrible to great. Main Pairings: SasuNaru, RikuSora. _

**801: Alright here's the head's up. We started this chapter on the 12-24-07 and finished it on the 12-31-08. 23:05 (11:05 PM). **

**TEWG: THIS IS LIKE A HAPPY PRESENT FOR BOTH SORA AND NARUTO! :D **

**Sora: -.- If you call not getting beaten up in this chapter a present… **

**Naruto: Hey be happy we're not getting in much pain in this. **

**Sora: Damn when are we gonna be saved? **

**Naruto: Not any time soon. This just started, if we're saved now it would end faster. **

_Bloody Dragon, Nanami21306, RubberDuckiesWhoLikPieAndCake_

**Thank you for reviewing and we feel so praised and excited we were reviewed by **_RDWLPAC_**, one of our favorite authors when we first came here. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_**Message**_

_(Note) _

**Date **

_**Poem**_

WARNING: MILD DEPRESSION. 

* * *

Characters:

Name/Age/Birthday:

Naruto Uzumaki/15/10-10-1992  
Sasuke Uchiha/16/07-23-1992  
Sora Hikaru/15/08-06-1993  
Riku Hearts/16/02-12-1992  
Hayner Reimei/15/08-28-1992  
Seifer Almasy/16/12-22-1991

_**  


* * *

When the world falls apart, **_

_**Who will be there to help you? **_

_**When you are slowly breaking, **_

_**Believe the lies in stead of the truth. **_

_**Living in the world of solitude, **_

_**All you have is yourself. **_

_**You can't get by in life, **_

_**You're poor and have no wealth. **_

_**None of that really matters, **_

_**All you want is a repaired heart. **_

_**Those times of loneliness are slowly fading but leaving scars, **_

_**Thought pretending to be happy would fill in the empty parts? **_

_**Times like this, **_

_**You never want to end. **_

_**Finally adding someone to the list, **_

_**You realize… you really do have a friend. **_

**  


* * *

August 13, 2008: Wednesday**

Sora groaned as he woke up. His eyes widened making him fully awake when he smelt a very horrible odor. He tried getting up but he felt a hot searing pain on his stomach and groaned. He winced and put his hand on his stomach and tried getting up, using the wall behind him as support.

He slowly, and painfully, remembered what Riku and his friends did to him and looked around fearfully. He saw no one in the alleyway he was in…? When did he get here? Shaking his head, he smelled in the fowl odor. He cringed and his eyes looked everywhere to try and find out where the smell was coming from.

Sure there were a few dumpsters and garbage bags near him but trash couldn't smell that bad could it? He looked down and saw puke right near where he was recently. _'I must have thrown up,'_ He thought disgusted. Cautiously his hand moved over to his hair to feel if any puke got in there. Graciously he didn't feel anything horrible but he was still paranoid about it.

Not wanting to stay there any longer, Sora tried to run out but as soon as he got three steps he stopped and groaned. His head was starting to pound and his stomach burned. He whimpered and groaned at the pain. His hand moved down to his shirt and he pulled it up but didn't take it off.

He saw a new bruise on his stomach. His body was littered with bruises and he knew where every single one was so this one must have been new. Sora put on of his fingers on it lightly, expecting it to hurt. It didn't but when he pressed down a little harder he winced slightly. It really didn't hurt but he started to experiment with himself and pressed even harder. This was rewarded with a painful yelp and a cringe from Sora. _'Idiot.'_ He thought to himself.

Pouting, Sora put his shirt back down and rubbed his sore back. _'Oh well,' _Sora thought optimistically, _'At least it doesn't hurt like hell!' _

See this was Sora's small problem. He was a happy person. No matter what happens, he always looked on the brighter side of things. Sora the Optimist. Though sometimes he was glad he was so happy. It showed that the bullying and the abuse weren't getting through to him and he wasn't going to let it bother him. At least on the outside.

Sora the Optimist walked out of the alley and gasped when he looked up at the night sky. Stars were everywhere so that meant in was somewhere over 8:00 PM. Feeling fear rush through him, he ran towards his house. What would his dad say about him being late? Not to mention that he hadn't been at school either!

Biting his lip, he ran faster. Finally after who-knows-how-many minutes Sora made it home. He put his hand on the knob but before he opened the door he felt a small stab of pain in his heart.

Naruto.

Would he still want to be his friend?! He wasn't at school today! Did he think that it was just a cruel joke?

Sora, now depressed, opened the door slowly. There was no up-side to this. Naruto was his only friend. And he probably just blew it.

"I'm home..." Sora murmured quietly.

**  


* * *

August 14, 2008: Thursday **

Naruto sighed as he walked to school. Yesterday sucked! Sora didn't even show up! But Sora didn't matter anymore. Naruto had already found out that Sora was just on a bet or it was just a joke. If it was a joke it wasn't funny. Not one bit. Naruto felt really depressed about it. He briefly wondered if Sora even once thought that they could actually be friends. They did sorta bonded on Tuesday.

Naruto scoffed at himself. Was he really so desperate to have a friend? Sora probably didn't even remember his name! Though Naruto did have to applaud him. Sora the Bastard was great at acting.

Naruto avoided a tree trunk and then a tire out of reflex. Taking a right Naruto made it out of his run-down neighborhood. After walking quietly for at least 15 minutes or maybe 20 minutes he stopped and groaned at his sudden realization. He blushed and hid his face behind his hand. He had said to Sora, "But I'd like to see you without them," when they were in P.E.! Now fully embarrassed Naruto stood their beating and yelling at himself in his mind.

* * *

Sora bit his lip. Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, or Coconut? He glanced at the pink, then brown, to the yellow-ish white, then to the pure white. Strawberry was sweet but he didn't know if Naruto liked strawberries, Chocolate was, well, chocolaty but not very many people liked that flavor, Vanilla was too plain, and Coconut, well, not a lot of people tried Coconut.

"Come on kid." The slightly annoyed ice-cream man said. "S-sorry," Sora apologized. "Umm, Strawberry and Coconut please." Sora squeaked nervously. "Finally," The man muttered. A minute later the ice-cream man handed Sora two ice-cream cones and drove away. Sora watched him drive away. "I hope Naruto likes Coconut or Strawberry," He whispered.

Sora walked towards school a bit hurriedly. It was cold out but the ice-cream was starting to melt after about five minutes of walking. He had to lick a little so that it didn't dribble all over his fingers later. He blinked as he saw Naruto looking embarrassed, with his hand on his face, standing on the sidewalk, not caring what people thought of him.

Gulping, Sora gained courage to walk over to him. "Hey,"

Naruto blinked at the familiar voice and turned to see Sora holding two ice-creams.

"Sora?" Naruto asked, a bit afraid his mind was playing tricks with him. Sora nodded and moved closer.

After a minute of an awkward silence Sora was brought out of his thoughts when he felt some of the ice-cream dribble on his left hand. "Umm... So which flavor do you like?" Sora held out the Strawberry, "Strawberry?", then held out the Coconut, "Or Coconut?" Naruto looked a bit confused and shocked before he grabbed the slightly melting Strawberry.

Naruto started to lick the slowly malting ice-cream and murmured, "Thanks." Sora nodded and they continued to go to school together in silence. Well if you don't count the slight slurping sounds of their tongues on the ice-cream.

Throughout the whole walk, however, Sora glanced over at Naruto, when he thought he wasn't looking, and vice versa.

The two finally made it to school but didn't go in. They were probably late, seeing as how no kids were outside. So the two stayed outside in total silence licking away, not caring at all about the consequences.

Naruto, who hated silence, spoke up, "So why didn't you come yesterday?"

"Oh I had some... problems... yesterday," Sora said looking at him. "Oh," Naruto replied. He'll take what he got.

They sat in silence once more.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't come," Sora finally apologized, "But well I couldn't do anything to prevent it. It'll be alright if you hate me." Sora closed his eyes to try and hide his watering eyes.

He looked up when he heard Naruto laughing. Sora felt a small stab on his heart.

Naruto really did hate him...

Naruto smiled at Sora but it faulted slightly when he saw Sora's sad face.

"Relax," He smiled, "I was about to tell you the same thing." Sora's frown automatically disappeared and tackled Naruto to the grass floor.

The two laughed a little but then Naruto felt Sora's knee on his thigh. Right where a bruise was. Sora felt one of Naruto's hands on his arm where a bruise was also. The two saw each other's wince and laughed nervously. "Not the best idea, huh?" Naruto teased a bit strained.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. The two blushed a little on their position and moved away from each other.

"Hey," Sora looked around, "Where's my ice-cream?" Naruto started looking around with Sora and looked in back of him only to see his Coconut ice-cream on bottom of Sora's Strawberry.

_'How ironic is that?'_ The two thought before getting up and walking through the school doors.

* * *

It's been two hours since school started and Naruto and Sora already wanted to leave. No it wasn't because random people kept bullying them. Oh no. It was the worst thing ever to appear on any living race. _Boredom_. Naruto's eye kept twitching and Sora opened and closed his mouth to try and entertain themselves.

They were in their 4th period class and _purely bored_. The class had to go to the library and study or read while their teacher, Kurenai, flirted with the librarian, Asuma _(1)_.

The two were sitting across each other, alone, and an open book in front of each of them. Sora fanned himself with the cover and stopped, stunned and read the title of the book. He could have sworn the book title was called "You Have Now Entered the Two Hour Class of Boredom".

He sighed heavily and looked up at the clock. It was very pretty, a black rim, with white in the middle, the long arm pointing at the 11 and the short at the 13… no wait… 14… wait when did it reach 21? No wait it moved again… 42? What's going on? 43?

Sora blinked when he felt something soft connect with his cheek and looked down to see a folded paper note. He glanced up and saw Naruto staring bored at him, a pencil in his mouth, his right cheek resting on his right palm. _'Oh wow,'_ Sora thought, _'He looks so hot!'_ Sora quickly unfolded it and read:

_**Bored? **_

Sora smiled slightly and grabbed a pen from his messenger bag and replied:

_**Yeah you know me so well. **_

_**Yeah I know I do. **_

_**So what do you want? **_

_**What, gasp, I can't write to you anymore? **_

_**Sorry. Bored. **_

_**So I've been thinking. **_

_**Yeah? **_

_**Wanna go drink a beer in the bathroom at Lunch? It's a King Cobra. Only 24oz. I think that's 1 ½ pounds? **_

Sora bit his lip. It's been a while since he last drank beer. At least… five moths? Or maybe less. He wasn't an extreme alcoholic.

_**When was the last time you drank? **_

_**Five days ago. **_

_**Oh. **_

_**I'm not forcing you or anything. I'm just saying well spelling or writing **_–there was a series of lines preventing Sora from reading whatever Naruto wrote- _**hehe, I got a little tipsy last time and puked but I didn't get drunk so I doubt if we drink it together neither of us would get drunk or tipsy. So do you? **_

Sora looked down at the note before smiling at Naruto.

_**Alright. **_

_  


* * *

(1): The class learned their first names when they were making-out and moaning their names and since then the class called them by their first name with a moan, fully embarrassing them. _

**801: Whoot finally! 07-15-08 01:15 (1:15 AM). **

**TEWG: ZOMFG! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! (07/16) I'M FOURTEEN!? NO!! I'M **_**OLD**_**!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! **

**801: 'Tis alright TEWG I'm 15 and I'm sorta proud… now I'm not… **

**TEWG: TT.TT WISH THIS OLD PERSON, WHO IS ONE YEAR CLOSER TO DEATH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY? **

**801: Alright people you get to vote! We can't make up our minds so you people have to vote! **

**Do you want Naruto and Sora to get tipsy in the bathroom and have Sasuke and Riku walk in on them? Or do you want some unknown twist come in and cause Naruto and Sora to get bullied a little and then have Sasuke and Riku watch then have them beat the bastards up? **

**Your choice! It matters! We won't get started on a new chapter until we get at least three more reviews! You know where to go to go vote! **

**Naruto: Hmm... **

**TEWG: WHAT? **

**Sora: We just realized... there was no Sasuke or Riku in here... **

**801: What?! -reads- whoops... **

**TEWG: WILL NEXT CHAP WILL HAVE THEM SO YEAH... SORRY... **


	5. V Promise

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sora Hikaru are two boys that have horrible lives. Naruto's only friend, Sasuke Uchiha, betrayed him when they were still kids. Sora's only friend, Riku Hearts, betrayed him when they were still kids. They were both betrayed in the worst possible way. Thanks to this Naruto and Sora don't trust people easily, like they did when they were young. But when they meet their life seemed to switch from horrible to great. Main Pairings: SasuNaru, RikuSora. _

_[Sora and Naruto met in the bathrooms when Naruto was cutting and thinking about his life. Seifer came with Sora in there, planning to give him a swirlie. Naruto went to check if Sora was okay and that little encounter basically made them be friends. _

_Although they wanted to trust each other enough to actually become real friends, the two boys found themselves unable to trust each other right away. _

_Sadly enough, they got bullied and felt guilty for the other since they thought that it was their fault that they were hurt. Sora's walking to school fully intending to trust Naruto but Riku and his friends had stopped him and beaten him until he passed out. Naruto, wanting to think that Sora was just a figment of his imagination, or thinking it was a cruel prank, wanted to make himself never trust Sora and left into school trying to make his memories of Sora disappear. _

_Sora woke up the at night to find that he didn't feel as bad as the other times he had passed out. Remembering about Naruto, Sora became alert and wanted to talk to Naruto. Naruto had probably thought it was some sort of prank, Sora would have thought the same. The next day Naruto found himself regretting being with Sora and every memory along with him. This caused him to dislike Sora. Nonetheless he found himself accepting Sora's offered ice cream. It was awkward but the two had managed to become friends again, if not just put a little trust in each other.] _

**801: Phew… Okay we put the story summary up there since we thought that some people might have forgotten about it. **

**TEWG: KAY PEOPLE SINCE NO-TWIST WON TWIST BY THREE VOTES WE ARE ****NOT HAVING A TWIST****. WE FORGOT TO MENTION THAT IF YOU VOTED YES FOR TWIST THEN YOU WON'T GET A SPECIAL ENDING. ****BUT SINCE NO-TWIST WON YOU' LL GET A SPECIAL ENDING! **

**NOW WE KNOW WHO THE SADISTIC PEOPLE ARE. THE POLL JUST SHOWS HOW SADISTIC YOU PEOPLE ARE! WANTING US TO HURT THE TWO UKE'S! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! **

**BY THE WAY THERE'S A MENTION OF A NEW CHARACTER IN HERE. YOU KNOW HIM, YOU LOVE HIM, HE'S… BLOND!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

_Emphasize _

_Note _

**Date **

_**Poem**_

**Date Started: 11/09/07**

**Date Ended: 11/13/07 **

_**WARNING: THIS IS A DARK FIC (I THINK)! I CRIED 'CAUSE IT'S SO SAD… SERIOUSLY! REMEMBER THIS IS YAOI! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, GET OUT! SO IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR AN ANGST/ROMANCE, CROSSOVER WITH NARUTOXKINGDOM HEARTS, YAOI, YOU GOT IT!**_

**_PEER ABUSE! ALCOHOL USE!_**

Disclaimer: WE do NOT OWN ANTYHINH relating to KINGDOM HEARTS or NARUTO. WE are only BORROWING them WITHOUT PERMISSION. 

* * *

Characters: 

Naruto Uzumaki/15/10-10-1992 

Sasuke Uchiha/16/07-23-1992

Sora Hikaru/14/08-06-1993

Riku Hearts/16/02-12-1992

Hayner Reimei/15/08-28-1992 

Seifer Almasy/16/12-22-1991 

* * *

_**Hey, now, wouldn't you know? **_

_**All those lies you fed me all those years **_

_**Aren't working anymore **_

_**No more tears **_

_**So, please, leave me alone **_

_**You probably don't care **_

_**I wish I could stab you right now **_

_**Tear your body; mar **_

_**No more suffering **_

_**No more knowing**_

_**No more confusing **_

_**No more lying **_

**_No more promising_**

_**Hey, now, I just made a promise. **_

* * *

**August 4, 2008: Thursday **

Sora was nervous. He and Naruto were the only ones in the restroom. The bell had rung a few seconds before but to Sora it felt like minutes. He didn't want to risk drinking some beer at lunch during school since Seifer was beating some random unfortunate kid in the restroom only a few minutes before. Neither of them had wanted to get caught by Seifer with beer. The self-proclaimed vigilante would've killed them.

So they waited in a secluded area of the hallway until Seifer left, which was when the bell rang. The unfortunate random blond kid had long ago ran away.

Sora watched Naruto nervously as the blond poked his head from the bathroom door trying to find someone suspicious or any of the school staff workers who checked around the school looking for delinquents.

He gulped silently as Naruto pulled his head back and smiled at him. That smile could only mean that it was safe to drink the King Cobra in the restroom. Sora was too nervous. He kept thinking about the consequences if someone were to find them. If a school staff member found them his father would freak out, if Seifer would find them then it would mean a beating, if someone else found them the they would tell the principal and have them suspended for a few days. Still Sora smiled emptily at Naruto.

Naruto backed away from the door and sat at the far right corner of the restroom.

"No one," Informed Naruto with a smile, "No one's outside. We can relax." Sora smiled uneasily but sat in front of Naruto. "Alright," Sora whispered. _'I'll try to relax for you Naruto,'_ He thought, trying to assure himself.

Naruto rummaged in his messenger bag and pulled out a tall but thin black can. Naruto handed Sora the can and Sora examined it. Just like what Naruto said, it was a 24 ounce can (it said in bright big colors at the top) and had the words, "King Cobra" written in big red bold letters. Sora smiled. Just looking at the can made him happy, his troubles would soon be forgotten.

"Beer freak," Naruto teased. Sora blushed and hugged the can to his chest. Naruto chuckled, "If you love it so much why don't you make out with it?"

"Shut up," The brunette nearly yelled but kissed the tip of the can anyway. Naruto frowned slightly but kept his smile, "You didn't really have to… _kiss_ it…" he stuttered. His body shook a little. He almost switched from English to Japanese. His school didn't take too kindly to foreigners ever since Seifer, the Head of the Discipline Committee, enforced it. His smile twitched.

"So, come on, open it." Naruto urged, desperate to change the subject. Sora nodded, with a small sound of agreement, opening the can loudly. Sora looked at Naruto with a small face of confusion. "So, um, you want first drink?" the brunette asked.

"Well if you insist," The blond closed his eyes, still smiling, reaching his hand over to Sora. The other boy simply handed it over and watched as the other older boy placed his lips over the small opening and drank.

One, two, three, four gulps later Naruto pulled away from the can and sighed in bliss, regardless of his face scrunching up a bit. He grinned and handed the tall bottle to Sora who shyly took a hold of the can and smiled shyly, pressing his lips to the can and drank.

* * *

About thirt-five minutes later if you happened to walk by the first floor boys' bathroom of Cuore Ciel _(1)_ High School you would hear girlish giggles. If you happened to look inside you would happen to see a blond and brunette on the floor playing with each others hands, five twenty-four empty King Cobra's on the ground near them.

The brunette was in a fit of giggles, "You're so _weird_!" he laughed, pointing at the blond across from him.

"Aoh, shu i'up, Sora!" Said blond glared at the other boy.

Sora halted his laughter and raised a brow. "'I'up'?" He asked inquisitively.

"I _was _gonna say 'it up…'" muttered the blond and proceeded to fall backwards and hit his particularly hard after taking a swig of his beverage.

"Oh…" Sora blinked. He didn't care that Naruto hit his head and looked quite confused about his surroundings at the moment. No, he just cared if the blond tipped a bit of the King Cobra on the ground. The brunette groaned and crawled towards the blond. He grabbed the can and started to take gulps of it.

'_Man, who knew crawling could be so tiring?' _The brunette groaned in his mind.

A minute later, after sharing sips of the can with each other, the two sat up quickly when they started to hear footsteps. The two widened their eyes when they realized that the footsteps were heading their direction.

Naruto whimpered nervously, hiding the can behind him. A second later the bathroom door opened revealing Sasuke Uchiha and Riku Hearts. The room suddenly had an awkward vibe as the two older boys entered and walked towards the urinals, two pairs of shaken blue eyes following their every moment. Riku Hearts glared at them and snarled, "What the hell are you looking at?" Sasuke was staring at three discarded King Cobra cans.

Sora flinched and looked away quickly. Riku was truly frightening when he was mad or upset. Sora turned his attention to Naruto who was biting his lip and staring at the ground.

He wondered if Riku or Sasuke had ever done something the other boy to make him this paranoid. Or maybe Naruto just didn't like people? Was he shy?

Sora blinked in surprise when he suddenly heard ruffling and zippers being pulled down.

"We better not catch you fags staring at our cocks during," Riku threatened loudly. Sora scowled and glared at the tiles. He _hated _Riku so much. "We know it's tempting though."

Sora and Naruto ignored the sound of urine hitting the urinal, getting back to their previous activities. Drinking.

Naruto pulled the King Cobra out from behind him and gulped a few before handing the bottle to Sora, a little too tipsy to care he accidentally spilt some.

Naruto stared at Sora as the brunette gulped a bit of the beer handed to him. His words were swimming in his head. It was starting to annoy the blond. He just _had_ to _say_ it.

"You're so 'tupid, Sora, 'iup' is a word," He slurred. Sora shook his head, "No, 'it up' is a… words, 'iup' is… bot." Naruto snickered.

"'Bot' isn't a word, silly Sora."

"Yes, it is! I… I meant to smay… to… say… to say… um… nnh… 'n-not', yeah 'not'," Sora blushed slightly when he realized he could hardly form correct sentences.

Naruto, however merely blinked, "But if 'bot' isn't a word and it's actually 'not' what about the word 'bought'? Is 'bought' 'not' and is 'not' 'bought'? What about 'donut'?"

…

Sora blinked, confused, "What…?"

Naruto laughed loudly and childishly, "I don't even know what I just said!" He announced, almost sounding proud. Sora giggled, "Who's the stupid one now?" Naruto glared but joined the laughter.

* * *

The moment they entered that door and looked inside they would have died. Really. Guilt and pain entered their consciense. Seeing the blond boy and the brunette stare fearfully up at them made them want to gag. Sasuke and Riku tried their best as they walked towards the urinals.

Riku didn't enjoy this feeling, at all. It irritated him. He should be over that time now. He and _Sora_ were no longer _friends_. So then why did it bother him? It shouldn't! He shouldn't even think of the fucking brat now! He caught the boy starring at him. _'Stop staring at me with those eyes, Sora! Stop… fucking stop it!' _

"What the hell are you looking at?" He snarled, mostly at Sora. He saw the brunette flinch and look at him blond companion, who was staring at the floor. Riku huffed and turned to Sasuke. He was glaring at the beer cans on the floor. _'Sora was drinking? Since when did the little faggot become a drunky?'_ It was truly awkward in the bathroom.

Nevertheless, Riku and Sasuke walked towards the urinals. They weren't going to let the past interfere with their lives. Soon they heard the other two boys slurring and saying incoherent words. Least to say, they were both confused by the end of it.

Sasuke couldn't stand the sound. Naruto was such a hypocrite. The blond idiot didn't deserve to live. He clenched his teeth and pulled up his pants. He walked towards the blond idiot and waited until he noticed him, which wasn't very long.

Two pairs of blue eyes looked up in confusion and anger. The one with anger was held be Naruto. He figured he deserved those eyes.

"You two should go back to class," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto snarled back. Sasuke frowned then smirked, "Do you really want us to tell Seifer to come and beat it into you, like he always does?" Naruto gave Sasuke the meanest look he could offer.

Sora gulped at the tension. It was obvious Naruto and Sasuke had some type of relationship in the past. He wondered what kind of relationship they had. Were they good friends? Boyfriends? … Sex friends? He felt himself gag. He had to wash it down. He glanced behind Sasuke Uchiha and saw Riku staring at him. They made eye contact. Sora shivered and forced himself to stay calm. He had to stay calm. He couldn't lose control.

"Sora."

Sora flinched and glanced shakily at his friend. "W-what?"

"Let's go," Naruto seethed, "I don't want to be in the same room as _them_." Sora nodded, gratefully. He stood to his shaking feet. Naruto followed, using Sora's shoulder to steady himself. He said nothing as Sora grabbed the King Cobra from his hand and chugged it all until the last drop. He figured he needed it more.

They grabbed their bags and staggered out of the bathroom. When they made it out they both sighed, happy to be away from the other two in the bathroom.

"Where should we go now?" Sora asked. They couldn't just go to the classroom almost drunk, anyways.

Naruto sighed and stay quiet for a minute. "…We could go to the field. Hardly anyone goes there and we could just hide whenever we see someone…?" He suggested. "Plus there's a trash can over there and I really feel like puking my gut out."

Sora could only nod.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two boys to reach the field. Four minutes tops. As soon as Naruto saw a the trash can about thirty feet from them, he immediately ran towards it. Sora cringed when he realized Naruto barely made it. Watching Naruto "puke his gut out" really made Sora want to puke out his. He too almost made it.

'_Puking every other day is not healthy, Sora,'_ He scolded himself.

After a minute Sora and Naruto were walking towards a Sakura tree or, "cherry blossom" tree, in English.

Sora pulled out a stick of gum and gave one to Naruto and got one for himself as well. The two sat on opposite directions of the tree. One seeing the outside world and the other facing the building in front of him. Can you guess which is where?

"N-hey, Sora?" Naruto started. "Tell me the truth: are you really pretending to be my friend?"

A silence enveloped both of them. Birds chirped ahead and clouds were slowly traveling. Naruto took the silence as a 'yes'. He sighed and stood. "Well, good-"

He was cut off by Sora's laughter. Naruto felt flustered then anger soon replaced it. He was wrong about Sora all along. He really was no-good. He couldn't trust him, he really wasn't his friend.

"You think this is funny?!" He yelled at the still laughing boy.

Sora stifled his laugh and said softly, "It's funny because I thought you were the one pretending."

"I kept thinking 'when is going to leave me?' or 'Is he waiting to hurt me?' 'Is he working for Seifer?' 'If so, when will he strike?'" Sora turned his head to look at Naruto but was met by a glare. He felt a shiver run up his spine. Did he hit the mark? No-Naruto wasn't with Seifer.

Naruto felt himself soften at Sora's gaze. He had forgotten that Sora was also betrayed. He didn't know how but he must've been through a lot. Sora didn't look very happy, even with a smile on his face. Judging people before knowing them was a bad thing. He had forgotten.

Naruto sat back down and started, "I don't work for Seifer. He's an asshole that should die the most gruesome and painful way possible. But, yeah know, I… I'm afraid of losing you."

"I'm afraid of losing you too."

Naruto blinked, startled. Sora… Sora sounded sincere. Suddenly he found himself trying to hold back tears. Sora… was doing things to him. He didn't know if he liked them or not but he was feeling needed and more human every day with him.

"I haven't had any friends for years so this… is sorta hard for me. I'm sorry if I do something wrong." Sora finished. The last time he had a friend really was years ago. He only had one friend too.

"Well then let's make a promise!" Naruto suddenly yelled. Sora jumped at the sudden noise, whipping his head towards Naruto.

"What?" He asked.

"You know a promise! A promise that we'd never leave each other! No matter what!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"O-okay." Sora nodded, taking out his right pinky finger. "Right!" Naruto took his out as well.

"Now shake and say 'I promise I won't leave you, no matter what!' so there won't be room for doubt," Naruto grinned happily for the first time in years.

"'Kay," Sora nodded.

Their fingers intertwined and the two promised loudly, "I promise I won't leave you no matter what!"

The two giggled at how enthusiastic the other sounded.

"Ne, Sora?" Naruto said. "Let's stay like this until the end of the period, yeah?"

"Why not?"

* * *

"What do you think?"

Sasuke bent over to pick up a tossed and emptied King Cobra can, "What do you mean?"

"I know you're thinking what I'm thinking." Riku stated, annoyed. He didn't like awkward moments. Especially when it included Sora.

"If we should really send Seifer after them?" Sasuke suggested with dripping venom. He truly was disgusted with Naruto at the moment.

'_Beer and alcohol is stupid, Sasuke!' _

"Yeah."

"…Nah."

"They're still gonna ditch, aren't they?"

"Knowing Naruto, yes."

"…We should go."

"Yes."

By now Sasuke had thrown away every can he could find and covered them in paper towels or toilet paper and Riku had calmed down slightly. The two left the bathroom, leaving the door open so the odor would leave.

"…Do you still care?" Sasuke started.

"…A little," Riku answered truthfully. He knew full well what Sasuke was talking about. "You?"

"…I try not to."

"It really is harder than it sounds."

"…"

Agreed.

* * *

'_Here.' _

_A plastic covered sandwich was thrown on a skinny blond boy's lap. The blond gasped happily and turned his head to see his number one best and only friend. _

'_You came!' He screamed excitedly. _

'_Don't I always, Dobe?' The other smirked, taking a seat next to the blond. They were at a park, sitting on a swing-set. _

'_Don't call me that, Teme!' The other shouted. He gleefully torn open the plastic cover and bit happily in the sandwich. '…It's good, Teme.' _

''_Cause I made it,' Came the response. _

'_Blegh!' The blond child stuck his tongue out, showing the chewed food to the other dark haired boy. _

'_Keep your mouth closed while eating, Dobe,' The dark haired boy commented disgusted. _

'_Humph.' _

_A short silence enveloped them both before the blond spoke. _

'_Ne, Teme…' _

'_What, Dobe?' _

'_Can we be together… forever?' _

'_Of course we can.' _

'_You won't leave me?' _

'_Never.' _

'_Promise?' _

'_Promise.'_

* * *

_(1): In Italian this means Sky Heart. -_- yeah… we couldn't think of anything else… _

**TEWG: IS PEOPLE PISSED AT US? O w O **

**801: So… yes we know we abandoned this story for over a year (poor thing). But… (excuses) we've been busy… see there's a new anime/manga that came out in 07(?) and we've just barely heard about it. The manga is already out in the US. Anyways it's called "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" and it's GREAT. We started out watching the first episode then it became the second, then third, etc… all the way until the 130 episode. (All in four months. O_o) **

**Basically we got hooked. And plus, lately there have been some good fan fictions out there. So we're sorry again. Luckily, it's vacation time and we have time to write! :D We'd probably fit in about two or three chapters or other stories before vacation is over…**

**TEWG: PLEASE NO HIT-AND-READS! :3**


End file.
